


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 4: First date

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 4 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 4: First date

\- Hey, Larcade...

\- Yes, Natsu?

\- Why are we here? I'm bored.

\- Invel forced us.

\- But this is weird...

\- Why?

\- We are on a beach, following a couple.

\- Well said, is weird. Do you want an ice cream?

\- Nah... A flamed one.

 

Larcade bought the ice creams and they followed the couple while eating them.

 

\- You two seem a couple - said a man under a palm tree.

\- We are not a couple! - yelled Natsu and Larcade.

\- That's not what I see...

\- Who are you? - asked Natsu.

\- Acnologia.

\- You don't look like him...

\- I'm disguised. And I'm interested in those two date.

\- Why?

\- I'm bored.

 

Acnologia joined Natsu and Larcade in their mission. At midday, Mavis decided to enter in the water.

 

\- Zeref! Come here!

\- Go out... Please...

\- Why? It's funny!

\- I don't want to something happens to you...

\- Come here now!

\- No...

\- Why?

\- The water... Is full of life...

\- You won't kill anyone. You ordered Dimaria to stop our curses for one day.

\- Oh... It's true. I did it.

 

Zeref smiled and followed Mavis in the water.

 

\- I'm hungry... - said Natsu -. Can we get some food?

\- You just ate an ice cream - answered Larcade.

\- I'm still hungry...

\- Watermelon? - asked Acnologia, giving them a plate with watermelon slices.

\- Thank you! You just saved me! - said Natsu, taking the plate.

\- Where did you get that? - asked Larcade.

\- The restaurant behind us. It's from an old friend - answered Acnologia.

 

Mavis and Zeref left the water and entered at that restaurant. Acnologia touches Larcade and Natsu's heads.

 

\- Good morning - said Mavis while passing them.

\- Good morning - answered Acnologia.

\- What did you do now? - asked Larcade.

\- I dyed your hair black. They won't notice.

 

The strange trio entered in the restaurant. Acnologia made them sit in a specific table. They could see and listen everything, but they couldn't be discovered by Mavis and Zeref.

 

\- Hey, Raz - said the waiter.

\- Hey, Ice.

\- And those boys?

\- We are spying...

\- That cute couple? I'm not surprised.

\- Why? - asked Natsu.

\- Raz always liked to spy couples.

\- Ice, do you have some kind of T-shirt? - asked Acnologia -. I forgot mine in home.

\- You left your cave like that? Only with your swimsuit?

\- Yes.

\- I'll search if I have something... What do you want for lunch?

\- Something fresh - answered Larcade.

\- Meat! - yelled Natsu.

\- You still have "that thing"? - asked Acnologia.

\- Yes, we still have it... - answered Ice.

\- I want two of that.

\- Some strawberry juice for drink?

\- Please, Ice. You know I really want it.

\- And you two?

\- Water - said Larcade and Natsu.

 

Ice left the table and went to the kitchen.

 

\- How do you know him? - asked Natsu.

\- It's a secret - answered Acnologia.

\- That waitress is beautiful... - said Larcade, staring at one point. Acnologia looked at the girl.

\- Ah, that's Ice's daughter. She's as beautiful as her mother.

 

The girl was taking note of Zeref and Mavis' table. Larcade and Natsu blushed. Acnologia was listening carefully.

 

\- What do you want for lunch? - asked the girl to Zeref and Mavis.

\- I want... - answered Zeref -. Some chicken and fries. Mavis?

\- Um... Melon! A whole melon.

\- And for drink? - asked the girl.

\- What do you want, Mavis? - asked Zeref.

\- Orange juice.

\- Two orange juice.

\- Okay. I'll take it in a while.

\- Thank you.

 

The girl left the table. Natsu and Larcade followed them with his eyes. She waved his hand to Acnologia and he smiled.

 

\- Catch Raz! - yelled Ice, throwing something to Acnologia. He catched it.

\- Thanks Ice! - Acnologia looked at the thing -. Cool! Without sleeves. I don't have anyone like this.

 

Acnologia put the T-shirt on.

 

\- He looks like that type of dad - whispered Natsu to Larcade.

\- What type? - asked Larcade, whispering.

\- That cool dad that would kill you if you made something bad to his children. Specially daughters.

\- It's true...

\- I can hear you two - said Acnologia, scaring them.

\- Here you go - said Ice, putting a gigantic bowl of fruit in the table -. The Dragons-size fruit salad. And two litres of strawberry juice.

\- Thanks Ice.

\- The meat and a fruit salad.

\- WooHoo! - yelled Natsu.

\- Are you okay with that, boy?

\- Yes - answered Larcade -. It's just what I want.

\- How many types of meat are there? - asked Natsu.

\- All types - answered Ice.

\- Cool!

 

Mavis and Zeref received their orders. They were eating when Zeref asked something.

 

\- Mavis, do you want to go to live with me? - asked Zeref. Natsu and Larcade spat their drinks. Acnologia kept listening carefully.

\- Be serious, Zeref.

\- I'm serious.

\- I'm not leaving Fairy Tail.

\- Then, I'll go to live with you.

\- B-but I live with Makarov now. I think he doesn't want you in his house.

\- Then I'll find one for us.

\- Uh...

\- Mavis, please. I waited 100 years to do that.

\- And who will rule Alvarez?

\- Larcade.

 

Larcade choked. Zeref and Mavis looked at their table.

 

\- I told you not to put that amount of fruit into our mouth! - yelled Acnologia.

\- So-sorry...? - said Larcade when he could breath again.

\- It's just a father with his kids - said Mavis.

\- For a moment, I thought he was Larcade... - added Zeref -. So... What do you say, Mavis?

\- I think I know a rental apartment in Magnolia. We can move tomorrow!

 

Zeref kissed her. He was happy.

 

\- I love happy endings... - said Acnologia, looking at them. Natsu and Larcade were surprised of that reaction -. Don't tell anyone or I kill you.

\- Aye sir... - answered Natsu and Larcade, scared.

 

The next day, in Alvarez, Invel freaked out.

 

\- Your Majesty, you can't do that!

\- I can and I'll do it.

\- But she's our enemy!

\- Not mine. She's my girlfriend now.

 

Invel froze. Then, Larcade came at Zeref's room.

 

\- Do you want to see me, Your Majesty?

\- Yes. Here - Zeref gave Larcade some keys -. Those are all the master keys of the palace. You rule Alvarez now.

\- And what if I have some problems?

\- You can call me. I'll help you to solve it.

\- Can I have those goats I saved that day in the palace?

\- You are the emperor. It's your decision.

 

Zeref took his baggage and left the palace. Larcade looked at Invel.

 

\- I'm sorry Invel but... You are useless now for the new emperor... Wait, you can do a thing.

 

Invel was ordered to take care of the goats in the palace.

 

Meanwhile, Zeref teleported himself at his new home, with Mavis. Few days later, he received a call from Larcade.

 

\- Hey, Zeref. Do you want some books? The goats are eating them.


End file.
